Um Grande Passo
by dlz
Summary: AR/MM. Um acontecimento inesperado faz com que Lois finalmente siga seus instintos e tome gosto pelo jornalismo investigativo. Totalmente inspirado no episódio Sneeze. Oneshot! R


**Título**: Um Grande Passo  
**Autor**: dlz  
**Disclaimer**: Trata-se de uma estória cujo único propósito é entreter sem a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais das obras nas quais foram inspiradas ou auferir qualquer lucro.  
**Sumário**: FIC SPOILER. Um acontecimento inesperado faz com que Lois finalmente siga seus instintos e tome gosto pelo jornalismo investigativo. Totalmente inspirado no episódio Sneeze. Oneshot!

* * *

Lois fazia sua corrida matinal em Smallville, quando ao passar pelo moinho próximo a Pleasant Meadows, algo inesperado aconteceu. Como um rasgo no céu, algo caiu não muito longe de onde ela estava, surpreendendo-a. 

Mais do que depressa, ela se virou, tirou os fones de ouvido e viu o que parecia ser a porta de um celeiro fincada no gramado.

Estarrecida com a visão, ela olhou para o alto, onde o céu estava azul e limpo, e perguntou: "Mas... como?"

* * *

Mais tarde, no Rancho Kent, Lois entrou pela porta da cozinha, e caminhou direto à geladeira para pegar uma garrafa de água, enquanto contava a novidade a Martha e Clark, que estavam próximos da mesa. 

"Vocês não fazem idéia do que acabou de me acontecer!" exclamou. "Eu estava por aí correndo, cuidando da minha vida, quando de repente, do nada, uma porta de celeiro caiu do céu e quase me esmagou" e encarando Clark, perguntou: "Como uma coisa dessas acontece?" e tomou um grande gole de água.

Martha e Clark se entreolharam, e ele sugeriu:

"Talvez tenha caído de um avião" disse, antes de tomar um gole de chá.

"Bela tentativa, mas a única coisa lá fora era um pardal severamente traumatizado" retrucou Lois, imaginando se ele estava duvidando do acontecido, quando então, ela percebeu os limões sobre a mesa e uma bacia com água quente e, pela primeira vez, Clark transpirando.

"O Clarkie está resfriadinho?" indagou ela, em tom de deboche.

E enquanto Clark lhe lançava um olhar repleto de faíscas, Martha explicou: "É só uma gripe"

Lois então abriu um sorriso, e disse: "Bem, pra sua sorte eu tenho o remédio perfeito..." e pegando uma bisnaga de mel que estava sobre a mesa, completou: "mel e um pouco de pimenta do reino. Sempre funciona. Primeiro faz espirrar um pouco, mas juro que depois você fica curado"

"Lois, eu dispenso" disse Clark mais do que depressa, enquanto Lois procurava a pimenta do reino.

"Acho que estamos sem pimenta do reino, Lois" interveio Martha.

"Não, não está" disse Lois, mostrando o frasco. "Só vou dar uma misturada aqui"

E enquanto se preparava para misturar o mel e a pimenta, Lois olhou pela janela, e viu algo que a deixou perplexa. "Onde foi parar a porta do seu celeiro?" perguntou. "Estava aqui ontem tarde da noite quando vim deixar os documentos, e agora sumiu"

Clark se levantou e se aproximou dela, para também ver pela janela. "Olha só, sumiu mesmo" disse ele.

"E foi arrancada com dobradiça e tudo" continuou Lois, quando finalmente ela concluiu: "Ah meus Deus... aquela porta de celeiro! Sabia que era familiar! Agora, como isso pôde acontecer?" perguntou, virando-se para encarar Clark, que não sabia o que responder.

* * *

"Viu! Eu disse que não sou o 'Chicken Little', e aquilo não é ilusão!" disse Lois apontando para a porta do celeiro ainda fincada no gramado próximo de Pleasant Meadows, assim que desceu do carro com Chloe. 

"Wow!" exclamou Chloe.

"Agora como isso pode ser remotamente concebível? Os Kent moram a milhas de distância daqui!" continuou Lois, incessantemente.

"Muito bem. Com certeza é estranho, admito, mas não é algo para o mural do esquisito..." disse Chloe, enquanto as duas se aproximavam da porta. "É chamada de micro-explosão"

Lois a encarou, confusa. "Micro o quê?" indagou, enquanto fotografava a porta de diversos ângulos com o seu celular.

"É como um mini-tornado repentino que acontece quando há mudanças extremas de temperatura. Na verdade não é tão incomum no meio-oeste" explicou Chloe.

"Estava um dia ensolarado e fazia mais de 23 graus. Não havia nada de anormal no clima!" protestou Lois, nem um pouco convencida com a teoria da prima.

"Você não deve ter sentindo..." insistiu Chloe. "Provavelmente foi algo atmosférico, mas deve ter havido alguma mudança nas pressões barométricas"

"Certo, ou você têm assistido demais o canal do tempo, ou um ano no Planeta Diário a transformou em uma cética" retrucou Lois, esperando que pelos menos a prima concordasse com ela no quanto era estranha aquela porta ter voado a milhas de distância até ali.

"Chama-se ser realista, Lois. Você devia tentar isso de vez em quando" justificou Chloe.

"Foi você que sempre me disse que ciência consegue explicar somente uma fração do que acontece nessa cidade maluca" insistiu Lois.

"E isso aqui está dentro dessa fração" disse Chloe, na defensiva. "Olha Lois... Eu ainda acredito no paranormal, pode confiar nisso, mas você tem que aceitar o fato de que, às vezes, as respostas que procura estão bem na capa da 'Scientific American'".

Confusa, Lois apenas encarava a prima, enquanto a porta finalmente caía deitada ao chão, e ela apenas imaginava que tinha uma estória para contar, e que não era exatamente a estória que sua prima acabara de tentar convencê-la.

* * *

Pouco depois, Lois pegou seu notebook e se embrenhou numa aventura que jamais imaginou o quanto poderia ser fascinante. Com as fotografias que tirou, o testemunho vivo do que presenciou, e os relatos de Chloe, ela começou a redigir incessantemente seu controvertido artigo sobre os eventos daquela manhã, ainda que por muitos desacreditada. 

E enquanto redigia, ela experimentou algo que jamais havia vivido antes. Era um misto de bem-estar e euforia que a dominava e que a impulsionava a fazer algo que realmente parecia valer a pena. E o mais impressionante para Lois, é que não era apenas por ela. Era pelas pessoas que iriam ler aquilo depois. Era o simples fato de compartilhar informações, de questionar fatos, e de querer trazer a verdade à tona.

Ao concluir seu texto, o coração de Lois estava acelerado, e enquanto o colocava para imprimir, sabia que aquilo era exatamente o que ela queria na vida.

* * *

Mais tarde, no Planeta Diário, Lois esperava por Chloe em frente à sua mesa, segurando um impresso de várias páginas. 

"Lois? O que está fazendo aqui?" perguntou Chloe, aproximando-se, segurando umas pastas na mão.

Orgulhosa, olhando para o artigo, Lois disse, entregando à prima o impresso: "Eu queria entregar esse artigo pessoalmente ao seu editor"

"Um artigo?" indagou Chloe, surpresa. "É jornalista agora?"

"Sim" respondeu Lois, enfática, e com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

"Nossa!" exclamou Chloe, como se não acreditasse no que via. "São muitas palavras!" concluiu Chloe, virando as folhas.

"Bem, o Smallville Ledger era muito conservador para apreciar uma reportagem investigativa, então achei que o Planeta seria o periódico perfeito!" exclamou Lois.

Chloe balançou a cabeça, olhando para o artigo, e disse: "Lois, detesto ter que desapontar sua preparação para o Pulitzer, mas realmente não acho que uma história sobre o clima vai ter chance, quando ainda estamos lidando com as conseqüências da 'Quinta-feira Negra'" explicou, enquanto se servia de mais café.

"Não, essa história é sobre muito mais do que apenas um clima louco, certo?" questionou Lois, defendendo seu ponto de vista. "Além de ser uma exposição do paranormal, é uma história sobre o triunfo humano sobre a adversidade. Afinal, aquela porta de celeiro poderia ter me partido no meio! Pelo menos, leia" pediu.

Chloe segurou o impresso, e leu o título e as suas primeiras linhas:

_"Tempo Louco Atinge Freakville, por Lois Lane.  
Uma corrida matinal se transformou numa experiência quase mortal para essa moradora de Smallville, quando uma porta de celeiro caiu do céu claro e límpido a poucos passos desse alvo humano. Obviamente a pergunta é: como uma porta de celeiro cai do céu num dia em que o cliima está perfeito? Moradores locais e especialistas no assunto, ao serem consultados, explicaram que o fenômeno pode não passar de um 'microburst' - uma espécie de micro-tornedo..." _

"Engraçado, não me lembro de haver um 'e' em 'tornado'" criticou.

"Apenas um pequeno erro de digitação" defendeu Lois.

"E o 'i' extra em 'clima'?" indagou Chloe, devolvendo à prima o artigo e voltando para sua mesa.

"Sabe o que eu acho?" sugeriu Lois, sorrindo. "Acho que você está com um pouco de ciúmes por não ser a única da família com um jeito natural para palavras"

"Mesmo?" indagou Chloe, sorrindo, porém surpresa com o comentário. "Bem, Lo, está certa. Posso estar com ciúmes de você, mas palavras não tem nada a ver com isso"

"Tudo bem" concluiu Lois, sorrindo, e ajeitando a bolsa no ombro. "Esqueça o Planeta Diário. Eu não preciso mesmo desse bando de intelectuais" e indo embora, completou: "Com certeza por aí tem algum jornal que reconhece uma estória quando vê uma"

Chloe apenas sorriu, e disse: "Bem, boa sorte"

"Obrigada!" exclamou Lois cheia de entusiasmo.

* * *

Eufórica, e a passos apressados, Lois subia as escadas do loft onde estavam Clark e Chloe preparando-se para irem nadar no Lago Crater, segurando um jornal: 

"Milagres realmente acontecem. O homem andou na lua, a chamada em espera foi criada e Lois Lane conseguiu seu primeiro artigo na primeira página do Inquisitor" disse ela, mostrando a primeira página do periódico.

Chloe sorriu, e pegou o jornal: "Isso é ótimo, Lo" quando então, ela e Clark leram o título da reportagem: "AQUECIMENTO GLOBAL OU INVASÃO ALIENÍGENA?"

"Não sei o que penso sobre o ângulo alienígena, mas..." disse ela.

"É, eu não gostei muito da coisa alienígena também, mas meu editor insistiu que ajudava a vender jornais, então..." interrompeu Lois, que ainda assim estava satisfeita por finalmente ter conseguido o que queria.

"Que bela integridade jornalística" comentou Clark, com cinismo.

Lois lançou um olhar com faíscas para ele, e não se dando por vencida, completou:

"Olha, eu juro que quando estava lendo esse artigo... Não sei, acho que nunca estive tão feliz na vida. A emoção da descoberta, o barulho das máquinas, o cheiro de tinta fresca. Acho que finalmente encontrei minha vocação"

Clark e Chloe a encararam, surpresos.

"Que tal se juntar a nós no lago?" convidou Chloe. "Podemos celebrar seu primeiro artigo com um mergulho"

Lois sorriu, e balançou a cabeça. Depois olhou pela janela do celeiro. "Você deu uma olhada no tempo lá fora? Parece que vai chover, e já que eu não gosto de nadar na chuva, vejo vocês por aí"

Quando Lois saiu do celeiro, no entanto, estranhamente, o céu estava azul e o dia ensolarado.

"Uau!" exclamou ela, surpresa e maravilhada, e voltando para dentro, disse: "Pensando melhor... acho que vou adorar ir ao lago hoje!"

* * *

Instantes mais tarde, após passarem no Talon para Lois colocar sua roupa de banho, e pegar outros utensílios necessários, os três chegaram ao Lago Crater, onde não havia mais ninguém. 

"Que ótimo!" exclamou Lois, sorridente. "O lago é todinho nosso! Acho que o mau tempo de antes enganou a todos em Freakville!"

"Então vamos aproveitar!" exclamou Chloe, tirando a roupa.

Clark sorriu, e também tirou a camiseta, quando então os dois correram até a margem do lago e entraram na água.

"Vem Lois!" chamou Chloe. "A água está uma delícia!"

Clark foi mais para o fundo, e Chloe tentou acompanhá-lo, enquanto Lois sorria e os observava de longe, na medida em que desabotoava seu short. E quando ela finalmente se preparava para entrar na água, alguém a chamou:

"Ei!" e ela se virou para ver quem era, e viu um garoto de cabelos e olhos claros, vestindo uma camiseta vermelha e bermuda branca. "Você é Lois?" indagou ele.

Confusa, Lois enrugou a testa. "Sou sim. Por quê?"

"Prima da Chloe?" indagou ele.

Lois apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, ainda confusa, quando ele abriu um sorriso, e esticou a cabeça para ver Clark e Chloe que nadavam para longe.

"Chloe!" chamou ele, acenando.

Lois se virou em direção ao lago, imaginando quem seria aquele sujeito, e Chloe, que não ouviu o chamado, olhou para a margem para acenar para a prima, que estava demorando a entrar na água, quando então viu o garoto, e abriu um enorme sorriso:

"Jimmy!" exclamou ao longe.

Clark que não estava muito perto dela, virou-se para também ver, e Lois olhou alternadamente para Chloe que nadava de volta para a margem, e para Jimmy, que não parava de sorrir e olhar para sua prima.

"Jimmy?" indagou Lois, imaginando se seria o mesmo Jimmy com quem a prima andou saindo há uns anos atrás.

Ele se virou para Lois, ainda sorrindo.

"Jimmy Olsen" apresentou-se.

"Hum. Claro" disse ela, lembrando do nome, quando viu Chloe se aproximar.

"Jimmy!" exclamou Chloe, sorridente. "Que bom que veio! Foi difícil de encontrar?"

"Nem um pouco... O mapa que você me deu ajudou bastante" respondeu ele, sorrindo para ambas as primas.

Lois cruzou os braços e ficou observando-os por um tempo. Estavam visivelmente constrangidos.

"É... Aquele é o seu amigo Clark?" indagou Jimmy, apontando para o lado.

Lois e Chloe se viraram e viram Clark só com a cabeça para fora, observando tudo de longe.

"Ele mesmo"

"Ah... claro" disse Jimmy, com meio sorriso.

Lois enrugou a testa, imaginando se ele estaria com ciúmes de Clark, e sorriu, balançando a cabeça, incrédula, quando finalmente disse:

"É melhor eu entrar na água antes que um mini-tornado passe por aqui"

Chloe riu, enquanto Jimmy enrugou a testa, e ela disse:

"Vem, vamos sentar um pouco que eu explico..."

Lois riu, e caminhou pela plataforma de mergulho, enquanto Clark a observava se aproximar. Estranhamente, ela se sentiu desconfortável, porque ele simplesmente a encarava de cima a baixo, e desde que ele a viu nua na porta do banheiro no apartamento do Talon meses atrás, não havia sequer motivos para tamanho constrangimento. Ela então parou na proa e sorriu, quanto então saltou para um mergulho, espirrando água nele, propositalmente.

"Lois!" exclamou ele, irritado, enquanto ela emergia ao seu lado, rindo.

Os dois então voltaram os olhos para a margem do lago, e viram Chloe e Jimmy sentados na areia, conversando animadamente.

"Eles não são uma graça juntos?" indagou Lois.

Clark enrugou a testa, e a encarou.

"Então eles têm mesmo uma estória?" indagou, como se já desconfiasse.

Lois sorriu e se virou para vê-lo. Obviamente que jamais diria a alguém, quanto menos a Clark, que sua prima e Jimmy tiveram um _affair_ anos antes. E enquanto Clark esperava que Lois respondesse sua pergunta, ela o surpreendeu e jogou água com ambas as mãos contra o rosto dele.

"Lois!" exclamou.

E ela apenas riu e nadou o mais longe possível dele. Clark também riu, e tentou alcançá-la, quando então ela parou de repente, e os dois se amontoaram na água.

"Cuidado, Smallville!" exclamou ela, rindo.

Clark também ria, quando então disse:

"Bom, eu queria dizer uma coisa..." começou.

Lois enrugou a testa, e ele continuou:

"Enquanto esperava você se aprontar no Talon, li sua reportagem..."

Lois arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpresa: "É mesmo? Achei que você também estava me subestimando, Smallville..."

Clark enrugou a testa, como se aquela fosse uma possibilidade absurda, e desviou o olhar. "Não... Muito pelo contrário"

Confusa, Lois o encarou desconfiada, e com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.

"Como assim?" indagou.

"É que... bem, eu fico feliz que você tenha decidido seguir esse caminho. Enquanto eu ainda não sei o que quero, achei muito legal essa paixão toda que você está mostrando pelo jornalismo... Fiquei impressionado com o que disse no _loft_. E, uh, queria dizer que você tem muito talento Lois"

Lois sorriu, constrangida.

"Uau!" exclamou ela. "Bom... Imagino que isso fica entre nós, certo?"

Clark enrugou a testa, e imediatamente disse:

"Claro! Absolutamente!" concordou.

"Porque ia pegar muito mal nós dois trocarmos elogios..." justificou ela.

"Com certeza" concordou ele, sério.

Lois então mordeu os lábios, visivelmente envaidecida, quando então lançou um olhar cheio de malícia para Clark que, sem entender, encarou-a em resposta, quando então, foi ele novamente surpreendido por um esguicho de água atirado por ela.

"Lois!" exclamou ele, rindo, nadando atrás dela, que nadava para longe.

FIM


End file.
